Since when?
by MindMeetsMelody
Summary: Austin is spending his first summer as a rock star with Dez, his cousin Kim, aunt, and uncle. Ally and Trish are staying with Ally's mom for the summer, but during the summer, Ally is a COMPLETELY different person. Will Team Austin be together after all? 'All Austin could say was, "Since when?"
1. Chapter 1

**AM POV**

*Sigh*

Yes, I'm upset.

Summer vacation starts next week, and I was SO looking forward to hanging out with Ally. I mean... Ummm... Oh yeah! Ally, Trish and Dez. Hehe.

Opps.

So, moving away from that extremely awkward moment. My mom and dad told me they were sending me to Seaford, California this summer to have 'family time' with my aunt, uncle, and cousin Kim.

I only get to bring Dez - not that Ally or Trish can come, they're going to spend the summer with Penny, Ally's mom- because he is staying with my family for the summer while his parents are in Japan, trying to prove Godzilla's existance.

Yeah, you read that right.

Anyway, I havent seen or spoken to Kim since I was four, so it'll be pretty awkward.

I'm in math right now, Dez is attemting to braid Trish's hair.

*SMACK!*

Ouch.

"Told you it was a bad idea."

**AD POV**

OMG. What did Dez do now? I heard a smack and a scream from my history classroom, two floors up. *shiver*

Anyway, I'm SO excited to see my summer friends! It's to bad I don't get to spend my first summer knowing Austin with Austin, but what can you do?

*RING*

I sigh as I head to lunch, thinking about how I"ll get to be hot, additudinal Ally instead of shy, nerdy Ally.

Only Trish knows about my summer 'transformation', that's why she teases me all the time. What tranformation you may ask, well, you'll find out. All in good time.


	2. Chapter 2

**AD POV**

Yay! Me and Trish are FINALLY in Seaford. To bad Austin isn't here, but he had to be with his cousin. What can you do though, right?

"Come on! Let's find my mom. I really want to get out of these clothes!" I yelled to Trish, as we grabbed our luggage.

"ALLY!"

"I think she found us." Trish smirked.

"Whatever." I say, rolling my eyes.

"Well then. I see summer Ally is FINALLY here. Or should I say, 'The Heat'? I bet Jak still calls you that." Trish states as we get in my mom's car.

"So Ally, Trish, am I dropping you off at Kim's right away, or do you want to go home first?" Mom asked.

"KIMMY'S!" We yell in unison.

"Well, we'll be there in 5." Mom say after she giggles.

**5 Minutes Later **

"OMG! Ally! Trish! You're here!" Kim yelled as she ran out of her house.

"Well duh. Where else?" Trish laughs.

"Come on, we'll have to be quiet. My cousin just got here." She says going into the house. Trish and I share a look before following.

"Mom! Guess who's here!" Kim yelled once we got inside. There goes our attempt at being quiet.

"Girls! It's great to see you! Oh Ally. I see you need to change. You know where to go." Mrs. Crawford said as I made my way upstairs.

**10 Minutes Later; AM POV:**

I went downstairs, thinking there were people over, due to the voices and giggles and sceams.

"ALLY! Would you hurry up! Trish and I are on the brink of death!" I hear Kim yell. Ally? Trish?

I walk into the living room to see Kim and Trish talking about how they can't wait to see someone called 'The Heat'.

"Who's 'The Heat'?" I ask, walking into the room, and sitting on the couch.

"Oh! Austin, this is my friend Trish. 'The Heat' is my other friend, her name is Ally. We call her that because-" Kim pauses and looks around the room, while Trish just looks at me wide eyed. Then Kim continues. "-during the school year, she is all shy and nerdy, but during the summer,she changes. She's outgoing and additudinal and HOT! So all the guys around here call her 'The Heat'." Kim states. Just then, Trish wolf whistles at the stairs. I turn around and see... Ally?

She was wearing jean short-shorts and a black crop-top with the words, 'The Heat' in red. Black stilettos and a red beanie. Her hair was down and curled.  
"Oh. My. God." I said, stuttering.

"Oh. Sup' Austin. I wanna go to the dojo. Girls?" She said.

"I'm in."

"Me to."

"I guess I'll come." I said.

All she did was nod and walk out the door.


End file.
